Max's Weird Adventure
by Kaue the adventurer
Summary: Max was an ordinary kid that was trying to live a peaceful life. However, when he met two teens, his life was doomed to be a little bit weird. He really should have never came to Echo Creek. I still stink with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Season 1, episode 1 part 2: A bad morning that only got worse

This is not right!

You know as well as I that we have to do this.

We can't just force this responsibility on him.

I know that what we are about to do will haunt us for all of eternity.

THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!

Because there is no other choice! The void is becoming too unstable and if we don't act now, it could be the end of the multiverse! Are you willing to let countless perish because we did nothing!?

…

I'm sorry I yelled at you, but there is no other way.

… Do it.

Of course.

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP

I slammed my fist on my alarm clock's snooze button to stop that annoying sound. I still didn't understand why1 the damn thing screamed out at 7:40 AM... Wait a minute, 7:40! I jumped out of my bed to take a closer look at the clock to see if my sleep depravity wasn't messing with my eye sight. I felt my eye twitch when I found out that it was true and that only meant one thing, "I OVERSLEPT!", I yelled out at the top of my lungs and may have woken up the neighborhood along with the dogs as barking rang through the air. I didn't care about any of that as I rushed towards my closet. If you think that I am going to waste my time describing what my room then sorry, but I only have about five minutes- strike that, make that four minutes to get to school on time. I may just enough time to tell what I was wearing right now. I had put on a gray hoodie with a blue t-shirt underneath, some cargo shorts that reach a little bit past my knees with red and gray sneakers to boot.

I bashed through my room's door and quickly ran down the stairs, only to jump off them about halfway and land on my feet. It didn't hurt as much since I was running on only adrenaline. I made my way to the kitchen and took a quick cup of orange juice and a bite of a muffin my mom made. I was about to rush outside when I remembered my phone in the kitchen was charging. I grew into a habit to never leave the house without my phone. I made a quick U-turn to get my phone and checked it to see it was fully charged. I stopped right as my hand was on the doorknob as I looked at the date on my phone: It was a Saturday.

I swear I felt my left eye twitch as I stood there, looking at my phone. My hand slipped off the doorknob as I turned my face towards the door… And repeatedly slammed my face on the door for about a while. After about ten minutes of face slamming, I went to my parent's room and made sure to tell them that I was going to walk around the neighborhood. They were alright with that and my mother told me before I left to try to make a new friend or two. I causally walked down the sidewalk with no real direction in mind. I was thinking to myself at how much of a fool I was just then. I guess since I have time on my hands, I guess I could tell you who the hell I am. My name is Max Volt and yes I know that's a weird name, but then my family was a bit off. I am an ordinary teenager that just moved into the town called Echo Creek. Echo Creek was supposedly a calm, quiet town and that was one of the reason my parents moved here.

In case you didn't figured it out already from what had transpired back at my home, I have a tendency to panic and I am quite paranoid. I stress out on the littlest detail. Another problem I have to deal with was my social anxiety and stress problem, meaning I have trouble talking to other people and my parents thought that could be a chance that I might be able improve my social skills here, but I only been here for about one day and I almost stressed out from thinking that I was going to be late on my first day of school. I let out a groan as I began to think that this was a lost cause.

"Could this day get any worse!?", I soon realized what I just said and quickly covered my head with my hands and curled slightly into a ball. I waited for a few minutes before I peeked out my ball to see if anything had happened. I slowly uncurled until I was standing normally. I let go of my breath that I didn't even knew I was holding in. Soon, I continued walking down the sidewalk as I talked to no one in particular, "I can't believe that I got worried for no reason! I guess my mom was right, I am too paranoid.", I let out a sigh of relief that nothing bad happened, "So that phrase only worked in cartoons! I mean, what are the chances that something bad was going to-", I never got to finished my line of thought when a large eagle had landed right in front of me.

That pretty much caught me off guard as I took a step back away from the giant eagle as it got up and shook its head and looked right at me. It only lasted a few seconds before flying towards the backyard of somebody's house. I stood there trying to piece together on what the heck I just saw. It all came to one conclusion and that was to turn around, walk back home, and forget everything that just happen. I only walked a couple of steps when I felt something hit my head and caused me to let out a cry of pain as I rubbed the part of my head that was hurting.

I growled as I looked at what just hit me, it looked like one of those wands a disney princess would have. Its handle was pink with purple lining in crisscross pattern with a yellow heart at the bottom. It had what looked like a yellow butterfly with an slightly darker yellow circle in the center that connected with a circle with a star with white wings and a little crown at the very top. The one thing that caught my eye

was that the star was cut in half with one side a golden star and the other side was a black slot where the other piece should have been. I bent down and picked it up and looked around where it could have been.

"WHERE'S THE BOOK!?", I turned my head towards where I heard someone yelled and saw that it came from the backyard where that giant eagle flew towards, "I am so going to regret this.", I muttered to myself as I stuffed the wand in my hoodie's pocket. I walked around the house to see the person that yelled. I was right when I told myself that I was going to regret it. The moment I was in the backyard, I saw the weirdest thing in my life. There were a giant spider and a giant eagle with two other teenagers, one boy and one girl, trapped in webbing. There was a small monster in front of the girl that was struggling to get out. It was pretty small hell, I bet he can't even reach my knees. He Had what I think was a dull, golden bag of chips and green skin with a beak for a mouth. He had a gray beard that was tied into three separate parts and in his left hand was a four fingered skeleton hand with the middle one missing a piece of it with a half star glowing a sickly green trapped in a piece of rock. It kind of looked like the wand inside my pocket, except for the glowing star piece. I couldn't help, but look at the green star and found myself unable to shake off the feeling of dread coming from it. It just looked… Wrong.

The little guy walked up towards the girl the web was holding. It pointed its wand at her as it threatened her, "Listen here Star Butterfly!", Oh dear god that voice was like nails scratching a chalkboard, "Either you tell me where the book is or I will force it out of you!",I wasn't sure why the thing wanted a book, but I stayed hidden behind the house's wall. I continued to watch the situation unravel as the girl, Star, unsuccessfully tries to free herself from the spider's web.

"There is no way I'm telling you where my spell book is Ludo! I don't know why you want it, but if I still had my wand, I would narwal blast you back where every you came from!", I saw Ludo hold the wand up to her face as its started to glow brighter. Star quickly stopped her struggle as she noticed the Ludo's wand charging right in front of her eyes.

I'm so glad you choose the hard way, it's way more that way.", I noticed the other teen started to struggle even harder as the wand began to get more power. I stood there in shock as I was about to watch a girl get tortured or worse! There was nothing I could do except take a step back to get away from the-'Wait a minute!', I put my hand in my hoodie's pocket and pulled out the wand I found on the sidewalk. I guessed that the girl was the one who had this thing, but I had no clue how this toy was going to help. I looked around for a weapon to use to help and saw an iron pipe on the ground. I picked up without trying to get use to the weight because I was really short on time right now.

I put the wand back inside my hoodie and walked out of my hiding spot as I stood my ground. I took a deep breath before yelling at them, "HEY!", The good news was that Ludo stopped charging its wand, but the bad news was that the spider, the eagle and Ludo were now looking at me. I don't know if you

notice, but I was cowering quite a bit at the sight of these things looking at me. I shook my head and tighten my grip on the pipe. I gathered all of my courage- Which I don't have a lot of- and spoke once more, "How about you try to pick on someone that can fight back!", I could hear Ludo growl in frustration at me, 'I guess he doesn't like people interrupting anything he does.', Once Ludo was done, he pointed his wand at me.

"Alright then, if you want to be a hero then go ahead!", He snapped his finger and the spider and eagle quickly moved to his side, "ATTACK!", They didn't hesitated as they charged right at me. I soon felt all of my courage fade away, but one look at the teens reminded me why I was here right now. I was always a complete coward and would usually run away from danger, but I would never forgive myself if I ran now and got them hurt. I slowly felt the bravado coming back as I kept my eyes on the charging monsters, ' _I CAN'T AFFORD TO BACK DOWN NOW, I WILL FIGHT_!', that was when a bright light shined from my hand and blinded my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode 1 part 2: A bad morning that only got worse**_

I'm going to be honest, I expected for the spider to hold me down and bite my head off or the eagle to grab me and lift in me into the air and drop me to slam on the harsh ground, but I didn't expect a bright light to come from my own freaking hand! The light was bright enough that I had to cover my eyes with my left arm as I looked away. When the light show toned down, I took a peak at my right hand and saw an odd symbol on it. It was a single eye with a gray pupil that had 6 smaller symbols that were placed like that of a six pointed star. The symbols themselves were gray and blurry to the point where I couldn't make any sense of it. I stared in wonder at what I was looking at, but I was suddenly reminded about what was going on in the real world.

"What are you girls doing!? KILL HIM ALREADY!"

"THOSE THINGS ARE GIRLS!?", I yelled in shock that those things were female.

 _ **BATTLE START!**_

 **Max:**  
 **HP:30/30**  
 **Sp:14/14**

 **VS**

 **Eagle:**  
 **HP:25/25**  
 **Sp:5/5**

 **Spider:**  
 **HP:20/20**  
 **SP:8/8**

 **VICTORY: Defeat all enemies**  
 **DEFEAT: Max falls in battle**

It looked like the eagle and spider were stunned by the light, but Ludo's shouting knocked them out of it and went after me. The eagle was faster than the spider and I so, she didn't had much trouble slamming its entire body against my gut and sent me flying a few feet back. I instantly hugged myself as I tried to lessen the pain that would inevitably come, but I didn't feel any thing of the sort as if it didn't even touch me.

 **Max: 30=23/30 HP**

I didn't had much time to think about it as a shadow appeared around me and when I looked up, I saw the eagle was diving at me with talons first. I quickly rolled out of the way of where I could have been pierced. Before the eagle got a chance to fly away, I swung the pipe at her gut and caused it to recoil for a little. I quickly did a 360 turn and swung once more at its back, causing her to land on its stomach.

 **Eagle: 25=9/25 HP**

I couldn't help, but smirk on how decent I manage to take down that giant bird. I soon began to feel a burst of confidence, but as soon as it arrived, it quickly faded when I felt something rammed me in my side and caused me to slide a little bit and crashed through the fence.

 **Max: 23=18/30 HP**

I groaned as I got back on my feet while I looked over to see who had the guts to attack the guy that easily took down a freaking eagle. I soon saw the spider slowly crawl on the broken boards that were once a white fence. Not even once had those red eyes deterred from me, "Right, I kind of forgot about you for a little bit." I rubbed the back of my head with my free hand as I let out a nervous chuckle. If the spider letting out an odd clicking was any indication, I had to guess that she was not amused. I noticed that the eagle was up again, but it looked worse for wears as some of its feathers were a bit ruffled and the wings were slightly droopy so, I took that as a good sign that the eagle didn't have much fight left. I soon saw the spider sprinting at me and tried to attack me with it's right leg, but I easily dodge to the right to avoid the wide attack and swung upward with the pipe at the spider's head and positioned my weapon over my head and slammed down the pipe on its head once more while it was dazed.

 **Spider: 20=6/20 HP**

I was about to take down for good when I felt something pushed me down on the ground and held me down with my arms pinned. I looked up and saw that the eagle was the one holding me down. I could see it was not happy to see me as her eyes went quite narrow as she looked at me. She raised her head with the beak facing straight ahead. It didn't need a second to realize that she was going to smash my face in with that beak. I tried to move my arms, but the claws were not going to let me go anytime soon. However, she only had two claws and they were focus my arms. That was when I saw my chance and quickly slipped my legs underneath her and placed my feet on her chest. It was halfway on delivering her beak to my face, but I used all of my strength to push her off me, sent flying off me and land on her back on the dirt. I quickly got up with the pipe in hand and used all of my strength in this downward strike.

 _ **CRITICAL HIT**_  
 **Eagle: 9=0/25 HP**  
 **Exp** **gained: 50**  
 **Max's exp: 50/100**

It let out a loud shriek before stopping for good. I was afraid that I killed her by accident... What? I mean sure she tried to kill me, but I wouldn't like the fact that I killed sentient being on my mind. I quickly went down on my knees and placed my head on her chest. After a few seconds, I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! She's still breathing." I got back on my feet now knowing that I didn't kill anything. Suddenly, I felt something sticky latch on my body. I tried to move to see who shot that stuff at me, but I found myself unable to move. I checked my body to see what the heck was wrong with and soon found out why I couldn't move. I was trapped in webbing, not enough to put me in a cocoon, but just enough so that I couldn't move very well.

 **Max: 18/30 HP**  
 **Status: Immobile= Unable to move and** **dodge**

I learned that I could only move my body so that I could see a little bit of what was going. I saw that the spider had her rear end pointing at me and quickly turned itself around and slowly crawled towards me while opening and closing her mandibles with a small line of salvia dripping, ' _That thing is planning to eat me!_ ' I went to struggling intensely to free myself, but I wasn't having any success. I quickly turned my head and saw that the spider was only a few feet behind me. I struggled harder then before thanks to the adrenaline filling my body. I could feel the things presence as I felt its legs on my back. I looked up and saw that the spider had opened its mandibles over me and was about to have me for lunch. I could smell the flesh and meat that she must have before coming here. Oh, I may have forgotten to tell there was one small fact about me, "I" I tried to force my arm out of the webbing." "REALLY." " I felt the webbing snapping off my arm." "HATE" "The spider was about to chow down, but I freed my left arm and swung with all of my might going straight to her disgusting mouth." " **SPIDERS!** " " I felt the spider launched off my back and saw it land hard earth. I waited for a little bit to see if it was going to get back up. It never did and realized that I won this battle.

 _ **CRITICAL HIT**_  
 **Spider: 6=0/20 HP**  
 **Exp** **gained: 50**  
 **Max's exp: 100/100** _ **Level up**_ **!**

 **Max:**  
 **Lv:1=2**  
 **Hp:30=35**  
 **Sp:14=16**  
 **Str:7=9(12)**  
 **Def:4=6(9)**  
 **Mag:6=8(10)**  
 **Will:3=5(7)**  
 **Agi:6=9**  
 **Luck:1=2**  
 **"Looks like I'm getting stronger!"**

 _ **VICTORY!**_

I took deep breaths as I worked on removing the webbing from the rest of my body. It was oddly easy to be quite frank, I thought the stuff would be sticky to my hands, but it felt like I was grabbing silk. When I finished getting rid of all of the web, I noticed that the eye symbol on my right hand was now closed. I didn't think about it much until I felt a dull pain going through my whole body, "I guess I didn't feel the pain since I was busy trying to stay alive by the looks of it" The pain only lasted for a second and I was relieved about that. I went to check on the spider that almost made had one less head than usually and learned that it was down for the count like the eagle. I dusted off my hands together from the job well done and was about to walk away when I remembered about the teens that were still trapped, "Crap." I redirected my path through the hole in the fence and saw that the teens were still stuck in the webbing that was most likely from the spider. I ran up to them and spoke to them, "hey, are you guys alright?"

"Well beside the fact we're still stuck, we're pretty good." The male teen told me. I didn't paid much attention on what they looked like, but now I got a closer look at them. Most of their bodies were covered in webbing so, I had no clue what they wore at the moment, but their heads were clear to see. The boy had tan skin that must have came from a Latino man or woman, light brown hair that matched his eyes. I also noticed a little mole on his right upper cheek, ' _Probably from his mom's side.'_ I thought.

Now the girl on the left of the boy looked like the complete opposite from the Latino kid. She had pure white skin that looked like it had no imperfection, long blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She had hearts on her cheeks for some reason, but I guess they were stickers or something like that. She also had a red headband with little devil horns. Guys would fall head over heels from her beauty, but not to me cause she doesn't look like my type. I decided to attempting to free the girl because she said that she could use her wand to beat those things up; plus I wanted to give it back. The problem was that the web she's in was stronger than the one the spider used on me.

' _I swear I hear that damn arachnid was laughing at me._ ' I was having a little bit of success as I manage remove most of this stuff off where her left arm should be. However, I couldn't help but feel like that I was forgetting something.

"YOU!" I stopped in my tracks and turned my head around to see the weird duck thing from before. That was when I realized that there were three monsters here and that I only took down two of them. I could tell that Ludo wasn't happy when he saw that I was still alive . It growled with anger as it walked towards me with the wand's green aura glowed even brighter. I unconsciously got up and took a couple steps back to keep my distance from the thing that was walking towards me, "You interfered with my revenge, you killed my girls and you think you could just free my mortal enemy!?"

"Actually I didn't kill them, I only-"

"SILENCE!", it yelled at me with annoyance. I decided to keep my mouth shut. Hey, if anything has a weapon that glows green like that then you should know that pissing it off was probably a bad idea. The thing stopped marching towards me and hold the weapon with both of his hands on the skeleton handle as the half star began charging. I pretty much figured out that there was no way I could get home without getting through Ludo. Ludo had this crazy grin on his face as he looked at me, "I guess if you want something done right," I saw the wand give off a small pulse as it was done; the same feeling of dread from before came crawling back, "YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF!"

I shook off that dreadful feeling and got in a fighting stance with the pipe being held in front of my body and my legs slightly opened, but close together so that I don't get kicked where the sun doesn't shine. I taunted him with confidence backing me up from winning that last fight, "Bring it on little ummmmm..." Now that I think about it I never figured out what the heck he was. Ludo raised an eyebrow at me looking a little bit confused.

"What is it? Do I have something in my beard?" He asked me as he checked his beard to see if there was something on it. I waved my left hand side to side to show that wasn't it.

"No, I don't see anything on it." The Star spoke to Ludo. Ludo started to rub parts of his beard as the girl kept saying nothing, ' _Didn't he said that she was her mortal enemy? If that was true then why are they having a conversation_ ' I looked over to the male teen with a face that says 'Are you seeing this?'. The only response I got was what I think was a shrug to show that he has no clue. I let out a sigh as I spoke to him

"No, no, no that's not it. It's just that well." I rubbed that back of my head as it was quite embarrassing asking this question every time. Ludo put his wand down at his hip as he tapped his foot while losing patience on what my question was.

"Well then what is it?"

"Yeah, hurry up! There's this new place that uses ice magic frozen drinks!" I heard the girl groaned at the fact I was taking my time. I looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Say what now?", I asked her in confusion.

The male teen let out a sigh, "She wants to go to the smoothie shop.

I gave him a quick thank you and turned my attention back to the duck. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and gave my question, "Are you a girl?" He looked quite flabbergasted at what I asked him as I saw his eyes dilated and he stuttered at what to say, even the teens let out a gasp at what I asked, ' _Why do I feel like an idiot?_ ' I thought inside my head. It didn't take long as he was done stuttering, but there was a little bit of it left when he spoked.

"I-I never meet such dumber imbecile than you," He pointed his wand at me to make sure that he meant me, "I am clearly a guy!"

"Yeah," The girl yelled at my mistake, "I mean how could you mistake him for a girl!?"

I rubbed the back of my head while I give my answer, "Well, I was never good at telling the difference between a boy and a girl if it isn't obvious like you and your friend there," I pointed from the girl and moved my hand to the guy before pointing to Ludo, "But him on the other hand, I just can't tell."

"I can see that you fool." Ludo responded with a deadpanned tone. We all stood in complete silence for a while and the only sound was the occasional cricket. I rubbed the back of my head as I tried to figure out how to get out of this situation.

"So, do you want to go back to trying kill me or something?" I asked in hopes that could be the icebreaker. Luckily for me that did the trick as the teens let out a deep breath I didn't think they had been holding.

"Oh yeah, lets do that! What was I about to say," Ludo asked to no one, but himself as he rubbed one of his fingers on his chin. I decided to remind him. After all, I rather get blasted with a laser then be in this awkward situation.

"I think you were going to blast me with that thing.", I pointed out his wand that was glowing the entire time. Ludo soon snapped his fingers as let an 'Ah-ha' Before turning to look at me.

"Why thank you, I will give you a quick death as thanks. Now then," He pointed his wand right at me and I quickly got back into my fighting stance, "DIE!"

 _ **BATTLE START!**_

 **Max:**  
 **Hp:35/35**  
 **Sp:16/16**

 **Vs**

 **Ludo:**  
 **Hp:190/90**  
 **Sp:80/80**

 **VICTORY: Defeat Ludo**  
 **DEFEAT: N/A**

I noticed the light appeared on my right hand as the eye opened once more. Ludo didn't hesitate as he blasted a laser coming my way. I rushed to my left and caused the attack to miss, but ended up destroying a little shack. I was frighten by the fact how powerful that blast was. I began to wonder what would have happened if I didn't move out of the way. I shook my head and turned to face Ludo. I did it just in time to drop dead to avoid the blast the was meant for my head, but ended up destroying something else. I got back up to my feet and charged straight toward him while dodging his attacks. When I got close to him, I swung my pipe like a golf club and sent him flying.

 **Ludo: 190=185/190 HP**

I stared in disbelief at how easy it was to sent that guy flying. I didn't know why I was so afraid of a wimp like that guy. I believed that I was going to win this, but thinking that I won was my biggest mistake that lead to my downfall. I had my eyes closed the entire time in thought until I heard someone yell at me.

"Look out!" I opened my eyes and saw a green light heading in my direction. Unlike the other blasts from before, I couldn't dodge this one because it was too close to me. I had no choice, but to take the hit. Even though I was unable to feel pain for some reason, but I still felt the force in that blast. I was sent flying off the ground and stopped after crashing through another fence.

 **Max: 35=1/35 HP**

I tried to get back on my feet, but I stopped when I heard the air was filled with a dark laughter. I looked up and saw Ludo was holding his wand at me in point blank range. I couldn't move for my body was filled with pure terror from learning that I was going to die.

"Well, I have to say that I didn't expect for you to survive that shot," The wand began to glow once more, "But I highly doubt you will survive this." I gulped down in fear as I was about to die. I was beginning about what my final words were going to be and soon came up with the perfect words to describe what I have been.

"I was a complete fool" That was all I could say. I heard Ludo give a huff before putting on a darkly grin.

"Yeah, you really were an-WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ludo was unable to finish what he wanted to say when narwhal hit him in the back and caused him to fly over me. I didn't bother trying to think on how that was possible because I slowly began to feel tired. I thought I saw two people run past me, but I was unable to see who it was for my eyes began to get blurry. I heard muffed voices and other noises, but I didn't care right now. My eyes gone to the point where everything is a blurry mess. I soon saw two shadows looking down at me, but I didn't really care as my body was losing to my exhaustion.

' _The grass feels pretty nice, maybe I could catch a few Z's.'_ Before I knew it, I was out like a light as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 2 part 1: The Princess and the Safe Kid**

I felt my eyes struggled to open up after that long nap. I let out a groan as I placed my hand over my eyes to block out the bright lights. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to get use to the lighting and found myself in a simple room on a bed. I pushed myself up, but I flinched from the pain that came as a result. I looked down and saw that I was no longer wearing a hoodie and only had my shirt on me at the moment. I looked around and pretty much figured out that this wasn't my room as this place was way too clean. I couldn't help, but rub my head as I tried to remember how I go here.

"Man, what the heck happened?" I heard a door being opened as I looked to my right and saw a the male teenager from before. I now had a clear look at him and saw that he had a hoodie like mine except it was red, dark gray skinny jeans along with olive and white sneakers. He had a surprised look when he saw me awake. We remained in complete silence for some time until it began to get quite awkward, _'Come on Max say something! Anything would be better without this awkward staring.'_ I looked up spoke to try breaking the silence, "Have seen the weather?" I let out a nervous laugh.

 _'I take it back, I want the silence back!'_

Luckily for me, the guy let out a laugh of his own, "Yeah it looks pretty clear. The news said it was going to be clear all day." It didn't take long before the silence came back, but it didn't last as long as the teen spoke up this time, "Anyway, how are you?"

"Well beside the fact I fought a giant eagle, punched a spider in the face and also getting blasted with a freaking laser. Turns out, I'm pretty good", I stated that last part while I placed my hands behind my head as I leaned back to relax. I heard the guy chuckle at my sarcasm. I couldn't help, but chuckled along side him. It only lasted for a few seconds before the silence returned for another round until the Latino kid spoke again.

"Good to see you're alright. I'm going downstairs to tell Star that you're awake.", I saw the kid walking back to the door and rested his hand on the doorknob before turning his head towards me, "I got to admit, I thought you would at least have a bruise, but you look completely fine.", The kid walked out of the room after he said good bye. I decided to rest for a little bit until my eyes burst open at the thought of what just happened. I could feel a grin creeping on my face, _'I did! I had a normal conversation without acting like a werido! Sure the talk was a little awkward, but still progress in the end.'_ I rose my arms to the sky as I yelled out in joy at my accomplishment. However, it was short lived as I remembered about what he just said.

 _"I got to admit, I thought you would at least have a bruise on your body, but you look completely fine."_ , I began thinking on what he said about me being fine was a little bit odd. I should had at least a cut or something. I lifted up my shirt to see what that laser did to me and gasped at what I saw. My skin was completely healthy, no cuts or bruise as if I wasn't even in a fight. I was a little creeped out at this revelation until I saw the same mark from before on my right hand. I started to wonder where the heck this thing came from. I clearly didn't go to a tattoo parlor once in my life-except for that one time my grandfather took me to one once, but that's beside the point! I let out a sigh as I decided to deal with it later.

I jumped out of the bed and wobbled around for a little bit before using the walls for a support, "Just how long was I out?", I groaned as I asked to no in particular and worked on walking on my own two feet. I manage to shake off the drowsiness from my long nap and saw my hoodie on a dresser. I picked up my hoodie and put it back on with haste before leaving the room. I notice the décor was Mexican, but I wasn't going to question their taste in décor because I have no such taste. I went down the stairs in a slow manner to not show that I didn't want to be here. I made it down the stairs and took a quick look around the living room to see if anyone was here. I noticed that the guy from before at a long table eating a sandwich with the same blonde haired girl eating some pancakes. I think the girl saw me because she tapped the Latino kid's arm and pointed a finger in my direction.

The teen turned his head and saw me standing in the living room, "Oh you're up now. Well that's good." He said before taking another bite of his sandwich. I rubbed the back of my head as I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah well, I was told I heal quite quickly. Anyways, I guess that this is your house?", He let out a hummed a conformation that I was right. I put my hands inside my hoodie's pocket and discovered that the wand from before was missing. I slowly began to panic, but calmed down when I saw it on the table next to the girl, "Well, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out while I was out cold."

The girl shallowed her food before telling me something, "Relax, It's the least we could do after your epic fight against Ludo's monsters and saving our skin.", I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment at a her compliment. I noticed the guy finished part of his sandwich and asked me a question.

"Why exactly did you save us? You could have just walked away from the danger.", I pondered about that fact in my head.

 _'He is right, I could have just walked away from it all and be safe at my house. So why didn't I do just that?'_ , I shook my head and gave him what I think was right, "I guess that I though it was the right thing to do. I mean, you got to be a jerk to abandoned people that needed help.", He got out of his chair and walked over to me. Once, he was only a foot away from me, he put out his right arm in front of me.

"Well, we were lucky that you showed up when you did. I had no idea what would have happened if you didn't.", I couldn't help but smile at what he said. I grabbed his hand with my and we both shook hands. This only lasted for a few seconds before we had to let go. I turned around and head towards the door to go home, but remembered that I had no clue what their names were.

"Oh by the way, I don't think we properly introduced to each other," I put out my right arm before telling my name, "I'm Max Volt."

"Marco Diaz." I quickly shook Marco's hand before facing the girl that was now standing up. I got a clear view that she had a light green dress with a little pink squid at her chest, shocks that cover all of her legs with a pink and purple stripe patterns. A pair of purple boots with two fake eyes, a little horn and a mouth patterned on the bottom of each pair.

"Star Butterfly!", I guessed that she had a lot of energy to spare by how quickly she shook my hand. I couldn't help, but chuckle at her hyper personality. I turned around and walked towards the door and was about to open it, I took one more look at Marco and Star.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah,", Marco spoke in a calm attitude before waving his hand at me, "Goodbye for now.", and with that, I was walking out of the door. I heard Star saying goodbye as well. Except, Star putted a little more effort in her goodbye.

"Goodbye new friend! Hope we see you again!", I stopped in my tracks at what I just heard. I quickly turned myself around with a shocked look on my face. I just couldn't believe what she just said.

"Friends?", I just had to ask is what she said was true. Star tilted her head to the side as if she was confused by my question. It only lasted for a few seconds before she had a smile on her face.

"Of course we're friends! I believe that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.", Star answered with serenity in her voice. However, a little frown appeared on her as if she was worried about something, "We are friends, right?", I guess she was concerned if I wanted to be their friends.

I thought about if that was true or not. I did get hurt from helping them, but they brought me into their house to help me recover. I couldn't help but smile before giving her my answer, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.", I saw Star obtained a big smile and sparkles in her eyes, _'I guessed she's really happy that I became her friend'_ , I decided that it was time to go home so, I turned the knob and pushed... Only to end up crashing into the door. I let out a nervous chuckle and tried pulling the door and got it to open. Marco and Star only laughed a little, but in a nice way, "Well, I hope we meet later someday."

"Why not tomorrow? Me and Marco were going to hang out with some friends.", Star grabbed Marco in one arm as she asked me if I could go. I was really surprised, I never met anyone as friendly like her. I guess that just who she was.

"Sure, I just need to see if my parents are cool with it.", and with that We said our last goodbyes and I was on my way home.

During my walk, I couldn't resist shouting out in excitement at the fact I held not only one, but TWO conversations with people my age, _'I guess the moving was a good idea after all.'_ , I also couldn't believe that Star invited me to hang out with her tomorrow, 'I just hope my parents were cool with it.', I managed to make it home and saw my parents were waiting for me. They asked me where I was and I told them that I made some new friends and was hanging out with them, but I had lost track of time. Of course I left out the fact that I fought monsters because I highly doubt they would be happy if I did. I also hid my hand with the mark in my short's pocket so that my parents wouldn't be able to see it. They went berserk and not because I was hanging out with two random strangers, but the fact I actually made friends. My mother began to cry when I asked them if I could hang out with them tomorrow. Like I told you before, they were odd.

I was soon in my room and in a pair of gray shorts and a simple, gray shorts. I laid down on my bed as I wonder what was going to happen tomorrow, but I had a weird feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen. That was when a thought pasted by, _'What if those monsters come back while I was hanging out with them, does that mean that I could be attacked at anytime.'_ , I didn't think much about it, but now I realized that I can't back out now cause I would look like a jerk and my parents were happy I was being a normal teen. To put this simply: I was screwed the moment I walked out the door today, "Oh crap."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I have to say that I didn't expect your support on this story. This just popped inside my head one day while I was reading someone else's fanfic. I'm going to tell you guys now that I won't have a schedule on how often I update. There are times where ideas are flooding my head and times where it,s dry like a desert. Anyway, I am almost finish with this episode and in case any of you were wondering yes, this will be treated as a TV show. I'm not sure how many episodes there will be, but I can guarantee that this will become a crossover fanfic in the next episde. All I can say for now is relax, get a drink or whatever you do before reading and enjoy this ride that is ahead of us.**

 **Season 1 episode 2: The Princess and the Safe Kid part 2**

"Honey, please wake up.", I groaned as I forced my eyes to open to see who woke me up and saw my mother. She had a simple white dress she usually wears when she sleeps. She has calm, peaceful blue eyes and long, blonde hair that reached down to her neck. I gotten my eyes from her and my brown hair from my father. I pushed myself up and let out a yawn, "Goodness, did you get any sleep last night?", My mother asked me with concern at my sleep deprivation. I didn't really get much sleep from the revelation that I could be risking my life hanging with those two teens from before, but I didn't want my mother to worry so, I told a half-truth.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some things while I was in bed.", I saw my mother put her right hand on her cheek as a innocent smile appeared on her face.

"I'm going to guess that you were worried about hanging out your new friends, right?", I nodded my head to keep the truth from her. She hold her hand in front of her mouth and failed to hide her giggle, "That's normal Maxy, this is your first time being with other people. All you need to do is stay calm and try not to stress over every detail like you usually do.", I could only sigh at her words, _'Incase you were wondering, I only rearrange the food cabinet by color, food type and age one time!_ ', I lazily got out of bed and walked towards my closet to put out my everyday clothes. With the clothes in my arms, I turned around and looked at my mother as she stood there with a smile on her face. I had to fake cough to get the point across. She let out a little, 'oh', that told me that she got the point and began walking out of my room. However, she turned around and latched onto me with a bear hug that caught me off guard.

"Um, what are you doing?", I asked in confusion, but it turned to an shock when I saw tears falling from her eyes. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I decided to poke the beast with a stick and asked her, "Why are you crying mom?".

She wiped her tears with her right hands as she smiled at me, "I'm just so happy that my little boy is growing up!", I tilted my head to the side in confusion at the fact that me going out with my new friends would make her cry. I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes, but a sense of dread took over as my eyes fell on my alarm clock as it read 8:50.

I turned my mother around and pushed her out of my room while telling her, "Sorry mom, but I need to get dress and head out soon!", Once she was out of my room, I took of my Sleeping clothes and put on the same clothes from yesterday. I ran out of my room and jumped off halfway from the stairs and grabbed my phone from the charger. I was soon out on the sidewalk, sprinting my way towards where I meet Marco and Star for the first time. During my run, I was thinking about how not make myself not look like an idiot, ' _Okay, don't do anything stupid and play it cool. Sure this is the first time you actually hanged out with anyone, but that doesn't mean it will be difficult. They were just normal teens who might be hunted down by monsters everyday and I could get killed. The worse thing that could happen is either dying or messing up and they will never want to see you again, but other than that I will be fine._ ', It didn't take along for my mind to process everything I just said and I responded in a whisper, "I'm a dead man."

Apparently, I spent way too much time thinking that I almost ran passed Marco's house. I slowly walked towards his door and stood there for a few seconds while telling myself to play it cool and don't screw up. I gulped my nerves and knocked on the door. The door opened and I was face to face with a flying unicorn head... I was not joking, there was literally a decapitated head of a unicorn floating in front of my face. Its skin was a light blue with two pink hearts on both side of the neck, it had pink hair that seems to be flowing despite the fact there was hardly any wind. The eyes were a teal color with yellow stars for pupils and a teal, spiraled horn. I wasn't sure who or what the heck I was looking at and my mind was trying to comprehend why there was glitter falling out of her neck. We stood there for a few seconds before it asked a question.

"Who are you exactly and why are you here?", I had confirmed the fact she was a girl so, that was one hurdle done with. I cleared my voice as I gave her my answer.

"M-my name is Max and I'm here because Marco and Star invited me to hang out with them.", She slowly blinked her eyes before laughing out loud. My body flinched from the awful sound of her laugh that it took all of my will no to cover my ears to appear rude. Her laugh continued on for a few seconds before she let out a sigh as I quietly thanked whatever god for making her stop.

"You're kidding me right? I mean, who would hang out with a loser like you.", ' _Okay, I could clearly tell that we are not going to get along at all'_ , I thought inside my head as I had annoyed look on my face. She let out a quick chuckle before talking again, "I'm just messing with you. B-fly told me how you saved her and Marco from some monsters, so I guess you're sort of cool.", I was having a little bit of trouble processing at what just happened.

 _'First she insults me and the next second compliments me? What the heck is up with her!?'_ , I thought inside my head, but then an idea popped up inside my head. A cocky grin appeared on my face as I spoke in my head, _'She decided to mess with me so, I only believed it was only fair to return the favor.'_ , I rubbed the back of my hair while I gave my response, "Why thank you miss, but I'm sorry to tell you that your flattery will not make me date you.", I winked one of my eyes while I gun gesture and pointed at her. She recoiled a little at what I just said before letting out a little chuckle before looking at me.

"Well that's good cause you AREN'T my type!", She floated over so that the distance between our faces was only a few inches. I decided to close the gap completely by pressing my face on hers as we glared at each other.

"You're not my type either!", I growled at her as she did the same. We began staring at each other with the intention to kill each other. We both heard someone running down the stairs and saw that it was Star. She looked at the doorway and gasped at what she saw. Star saw me and the flying unicorn head... standing/floating there with smiles on our faces, "Hey Star, I had just finished talking with- I'm sorry, you never did told me your name."

"It's Pony Head."

"Pony head? Now that is an interesting name right there. Anyway Star, Pony Head and I had just finished talking to each other and I can't believe how funny she was!"

"Yeah B-fly, why didn't you tell me about Max here sooner? He's pretty cool in my book."

"Oh come on, I'm not that cool!", I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment

"Who are you fooling here!?", She floated right up to my face when she told me that and backed off, "It takes a lot of guts to fight a three to one fight."

"Okay, I guess I was kind of cool.", I raised my hands in defeat. We turned our heads towards Star when she awed at us.

"Aww, My bestie and new bestie became besties!", She lightly skipped in the house looking quite joyful. The moment she was gone, Pony Head and I went back to glaring daggers at each other.

"Pony Head!?", I screamed in a whisper, "That is the most stupidest name I ever heard in my life!"

"I can't believe B-fly would ever invite a loser like you!", Pony Head retaliated.

"Well guess what horse! Star now thinks we are friends!", I yelled in her face, but in a quiet tone. I couldn't risk having Star hear us and break her heart. I took a deep breath exhaled before speaking to Pony Head, "Look, I don't want to hurt Star in any way because she had been nice to me and I have a feeling you don't want to do that either.", I saw Pony Head look down at the ground for a bit before looking at me and nodded, "How about we tolerate each other the best we can when Star is around and only show our complete utter hatred towards each other when Star isn't around, okay?"

Pony Head for a little bit before giving her answer, "Alright earth turd. I will only be nice to you so B-fly is happy,", Pony Head gave me a small smile to show that she meant that, "but I'll always hate you.", She quickly stated. I couldn't help, but give a smile back.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way.", After that, we walked/floated to the living room. I saw Marco and Star sitting on the couch talking to each other. On the table nearby the kitchen was a girl I never meet before. She had dark blue hair that was covered by a olive green beanie. She had a olive green shirt with a turquoise jacket covering it and a yellow skirt with brown boots on her feet that matched her eyes. She was leaning on a chair against the wall with her feet on the table. For some reason she was flashing a flashlight on and off directly to her eyes. I was kind of weirded out, but I ignored it and concluded that she was really bored or something. It wasn't long before I was noticed when Star saw me standing in the room and shot up from the couch.

"Hey Max, so glad you could make it!", I chuckled at her enthusiasm. She caught me off guard as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the middle of the room, "Okay Max you already met Marco, Pony Head and me,", She pointed her hands toward each person with that name before dragging me next to girl in the beanie, "but you never met Janna! Janna this is Max, Max this is Janna!"

"Um, hi there.", She didn't even bother looking at me as she continued to flash light into her eyes. I guessed that she wasn't paying any attention, but I was proven wrong when she spoke.

"S'up.", She spoke in a nonchalant tone. I had a feeling that she truly didn't care that I existed. I felt what little bit of confidence I had slowly drifting away in the wind. I looked to my left and saw that Star have puffed her face in annoyance at Janna.

"Come on Janna Banana! Can you at least look at him,", She got up close to Jackie and pulled out a puppy face, "Please?", I heard Janna let out a sight as she muttered what I think was an agreement because Star put on a joyful smile before jumping up and stood next to me. Janna turned off the flashlight for now as she moved her eyes and looked at me. I began to feel a sense of dread when a odd smile appeared on her face. She placed the chair on all fours before getting up and walked up towards me as I slowly got slightly nervous as she got closer. She was only a few inches away from me, that smile on her face remained the whole time. Her eyes closed as she leaned forward and- _'Wait did she just sniff me!?'_ , I shouted in my head as I saw Janna take a couple of whiff of my body.

She looked up in my eyes and stated, "You smell pretty nice Maxy.", And I was officially creeped out by this girl. I slowly started to back away slowly, but she slowly moved forward to keep the close distance, _'Come on Max, where was that confidence you had a few minutes ago? You had no trouble talking to Pony Head and Star so, why are you getting creeped out by this girl!? Oh yeah, Star is enthusiastic and slightly easy to talk to and Pony Head is not even the same species as me, but girls like Janna tend to weird me out.'_ , The moment my thoughts ended was when Star brought me and Janna into a bear hug as she looked at me.

"Relax Max, Janna is just messing around with you,", _'Messing around was putting it extremely lightly.',_ I thought as Star turned her head towards Janna with a slight frown, "and Janna, can you please not tease Max? I don't think he's comfortable around other people yet.", Star spoke that last part in a quiet tone so that I couldn't hear her, but I manage to hear what she said. I was glad that she was trying to make feel comfortable.

Janna let out a groan as she looked down in disappointment, "Fine I won't tease him.", Star smiled as she walked back towards Marco. I watched Star got back to talking with Marco about something before looking back at Janna, however I slowly regretted as she had that smirk from before. She walked up to me and placed her lips next to my right ear before speaking in a quiet, seductive tone, "That doesn't mean I'll stop playing with you Maxy.", She backed off and walked away as my face began turning into a tomato. I was never use to girl flirting to me like that, it was really creepy. I shook out of my thoughts when Star began talking.

"Okay everyone gather around!", Everyone that was in the room had formed a small line that had me between Pony Head and Janna, the later giving me a creepy look that caused me to sweat a little. I tried to ignore it and kept my eyes facing forward to Star and Marco that were standing next to each other; Marco on the right and Star on the left, "I'm pretty sure you all met Max here already,", Star pointed me out even thought there weren't that many of us here, but that I began to crumble a tiny bit from all the attention before Star began talking again, "Well Max is me and Marco's new friend and we agreed to take him with us to hang out."

Soon it was Marco that spoke this time, "Star and I agreed that it was probably for the best if we changed our plans a little so that he isn't uncomfortable.", I started to feel a little be ashamed that they had to changed their plans because of me. I wanted to say that it was alright, but Marco must had noticed how I felt when he raised his hand with a smile to stop me, "It's cool man, we were going to change it anyway since Pony Head was kind of banned from it in the first place."

"It's not my fault they didn't know how to have fun.", Pony Head tried to defend herself, but something feels me that the ones that banned her had a different meaning of fun compare to her. Star had spoken up before the situation didn't go off track.

"So we decided to change where we were going to, "She pulled out a pair of scissors with a red, heart shaped handle with a blue gem where the handle and blades connect, "the Bounce Lounge!", The girls next to me cheered on while I was confused. I had never heard of a place called the Bounce Lounge and I didn't see any buildings with the name when my parents droved to get a better sense of this town.

I decided to ask Star about that, "Um, where exactly is the Bounce Lounge?", Everybody stopped cheering and quickly turned their attention back to me and cause me to unconsciously take a step back. Star hit her head as if she had just remembered something.

"Oh yeah, you don't know anything about it. Well, that is quite simple.", She snipped the scissors in her hands a couple of times before cutting in the empty air. I wasn't sure why she did that until a blue vortex had opened up where she used the scissors. She turned her back towards the vortex as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face, "It's in another dimension.", I only stood there dumbfounded at what she just said before my mind registered what she meant by that. After a few seconds of thinking, I could only summarize all of my thoughts in this next three words.

"Say what now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Episode 2 The Princess and The Safe Kid_**

I was still trying to wrap my head around at what Star had just told me, _'In a different dimension? How is that possible!?'_ , I had to back away and took a sit on the couch with my head in my hands, trying to wrap my head around this. I figured something weird was going to happen hanging out with these two, but going into another dimension was way out of my league! My little panic attack was interrupted when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey, are you alright?", I looked up and saw that it was Star that spoke to me. There was a clear sense of concern in her voice and a look of worry on her face. I looked around the room and saw that they seemed kind of worried about me, even Pony Head looked worried, "You know, we could just hang out on earth if you don't feel-"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that... This will be my first time going in another dimension is all.", I managed to get my body off the couch and put on a smile as I believed that I convinced Star that I was alright. I had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't try to ruin their day because of me, 'I will have to try to take things as they go.', I clapped my hands before asking, "So what are we waiting for? Lets do this!", I saw everyone put on a small smile at what I said, I guessed that I manage to cheer them all up.

"You heard the man, I want to get my groove on!", Pony Head had spoken out before flying into the portal. Janna had quickly followed her example as did the rest of us. Marco and Star were already by the portal with me when Janna jumped in. Star took one last look at me before asking me.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine, I don't want to drag you in a different dimension if you don't want to."

"Funny, you don't seem to feel like that when you drag me around.", Marco had said as he rolled his eyes. It looks like this wasn't his first time going through the portal. Star gave Marco an annoyed look before putting on a smile.

"You're right Marco! So I guess I shouldn't feel bad for doing this.", She pushed Marco into the vortex as he let out a grunt. Star turned around and looked at me with a smile, "See you on the other side!", She said with a hint of excitement before leaping back into the rift. I stood there for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. I decided to take a couple of steps back before jumping in as well. I saw multiple colors dashing by me as it felt like I was free falling, but it only lasted for a few seconds as a hole appeared below me and I felled in. I felt my body slam onto the ground, HARD. I let out a groan as I forced myself onto my feet and was surprised at what I saw.

It was a freaking party! I saw some strange things dancing on the dance floor with a weird creature at the DJ table playing some techno music. There even a bar some distance away from it. I looked around and saw that I was on a giant cloud. I motionlessly stood there like an idiot as my mind took everything in, "What the actually what?", That was all I could mutter at the bizarre place.

"Oh Max you made it!", I turned around and saw Star waving at me while sitting on a couch shaped cloud next to Marco and the others. I some how got my body to move towards them as I looked around a little. I had stopped moving once I reached them. Star was the first to get up and greet me, "So what do you think?"

I couldn't even fathom on how I should be feeling right now. Shoule I be shocked that string theory was proven to be true or the fact I was in a place that was extremely far from home and I was standing on a cloud?, 'I-I just... wow. This is just amazing! I don't even have the words to describe how I feel!"

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it eventually.", Marco calmed me down as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I guessed that he was use to this type of thing. I still had trouble wrapping my head around this, but now I was calmer than I was on earth.

"Now that is over and done with, I'm going to get my dance on!", Pony Head yelled as she flew o the dance flor and began moving her head to the music. Star and Janna ran towards Pony Head and began dancing as well. I only sat down on the could and was shocked at how soft it was. I went into sloth mode as my body went completely lax.

"Aren't you going out there and dance?", I looked to my right to see who asked me that and saw that it was Marco.

"No, I'm not really that much of a dancer.", I rubbed the back of my head as I watched Star and the others danced their heart out, "I always try to stay as far away as possible from dancing."

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad.", Marco said as he playfully punched my arm. I laughed a little as I rubbed the arm he punched. I figured he didn't mean any harm, but I was always physically weak and can't take pain very well. I turned my head back to the dance floor and saw Star walking towards us.

"Phew, dancing sure does make me thirsty. Oh, lets get something at the bar!", Star grabbed me and Marco's arm and dragged us with her. She let our arms go when we reached the bar. I looked at the barkeeper and saw that he looked a lot like a surfer with that blonde hair and looked a lot like a human except for the purple skin with ram horns coming out of his head. He also had a semi formal suit on.

"Hey Star Butterfly! How have you been?", _'He even sounded like a surfer dude'_ , I thought inside my head when he spoke. Star leaned on the counter as she answered.

"Nothing really Alex, just hanging out with my friends! Oh yeah that reminded!", Star suddenly grabbed me and pulled me so that I was between her and Alex, "This is my new friend from Earth, Max!", We both stared at each other for a few seconds before I spoke up.

"Um, hey Alex. Nice to meet you.", I held out my hand for a handshake. Alex stared at it for a few seconds before shaking it with his own hand.

"Nice to meet you too man.", Alex released my hand and turned his attention towards Star, "Before you ask for anything, I need to check some your age.", I wasn't sure what Alex meant until he pulled out what looked like a gun except it had a flat surface with a red light at the front end and a screen facing towards him. He pulled the trigger and a thin red light that went from head to toe in a repeat on Star, Marco and me. It only lasted for a few seconds until the light stopped and Alex checked the screen, "All of you are 15 years so, I can only give you non-acholic drinks.", Alex placed the gun underneath the counter before picking up a rag and began cleaning a cup. If I had to be honest, I would never touch a single drop of alcohol as long as I lived.

"Well, I guess I have the usually for me and my two friends here!", Star trapped me and Marco in a quick bear hug. Alex snapped his fingers and did a click sound with his mouth before turning his back towards us. Star had finally manage to let us go as the drinks came. The drinks looked a lot like a purple syrup with a little umbrella for appearance. I was sure what I was looking at and could only poke at it a little. I decided to ask Star, who was already halfway with her drink.

"Hey Star, what is this?"

Star stopped drinking through the straw and looked at me, "Oh that's easy, That's a Purple Whatever.", Star had a smile on her face as if she expected me to understand, but I only tilted my head in confusion.

"Um, what exactly is a Purple Whatever?", I asked Star once more. Star was about to answer, but Alex beat her to the punch.

"The Purple Whatever is a mixture of honey, maple syrup, grapes, porcupine juice, a little bit of this spicy sauce, buttered fingers, ice and a umbrella!", Alex explained as he gave a cup of a different color to an alien that looked older than us. I was surprised that this stuff had normal ingredients like that of earth. I figured that it must be- Wait a minute!

"Did you just said Porcupine juice?", I asked Alex in slight shock. All he gave was hum of confirmation. I slowly felt the color fade from my face at the realization. I felt somebody shake my body that caused me to look to my right to see who it was and found out that it was Star.

"Don't worry, it isn't poisonous to humans," I began to feel a little bit better after hearing that, "Although porcupine quills are poisonous in some dimensions.", And back to panic mode! Star must have noticed that I was about to freak out and began to explain more, "But, it's like a earth bee sting. I heard they boil them down and add a herb, it kind of like an earth mint, you get porcupine juice! Its like soda except it isn't fizzy."

"Don't worry Max. I had this stuff before and it is a lot like hot chocolate except grape flavored.", Marco reassured me and went back to his drink. I was out of the panic zone, but I was still skeptical about the whole drink. I looked to my right and saw Star handing me a straw. I lifted my hand towards the straw, but hesitated a little. I wasn't sure if I should drink this or not, but I felt Star place her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and saw a reassuring smile on her face.

"Can you trust me?", Star asked me. I looked down at my drink once more before grabbing a straw from Star and placed it in the drink and took a few seconds to think if this was a good idea or not. I shook my head and lift the cup up so the straw was close to my face. In one quick motion, I placed the straw inside my mouth and took a sip with my eyes closed. My eyes burst open in surprise and shock as my pupils became pin point. I took the drink away from my mouth and looked at it in awe for who knows how long. Before I knew it, I began to drink the entire thing in only a few seconds. As I let out a sigh of satisfaction, I looked at Star and Marco who flanked both of my sides.

"This stuff is great! I never tasted anything like it!", I shouted with joy. I heard Marco laughing and turned my head to the left to see what was going on. Marco had his eyes closed and was leaning down on the table with his right hand holding himself up, "What's so funny?"

Marco let out a sigh before he looked at me with a smile on his face, "Oh nothing. It's just that's exactly how I acted when I first tasted this.", I couldn't resist the urge to chuckle at what he said. I looked down at the cup and my smile dropped a bit at the empty cup.

That was when I heard Star called Alex, "Hey Alex! We need another Purple Whatever over here!", Alex turned around and looked at my dry dup before putting on a smile and walked over. He took the cup from me and after a few seconds, another cup filled with the same drink was placed in front of me. I was a little worried that Star might had to pay for this because I wasn't sure if they took earth currency. Star placed her hand on my shoulder once more before telling me, "Relax Max, I have tons of money from my parents."

"Plus this stuff is pretty cheap.", Alex added in. I never liked having people paying stuff for me for anything. For now I decided to let it slide until I figured out how to pay her back. I took the cup and savored it this time for I was in heaven right now. I was too distracted that I didn't even notice a gray portal opening up in the middle of the dance floor right behind me. I didn't even notice the music stopping and the dancers gasp in shock as they got out of the way of the beings that walked out of the portal and headed towards the bar. I didn't even felt Star and Marco trying to get my attention, but had to move backwards away from me. Alex saw what was coming and hid underneath the counter. I had just finished drinking my Purple Whatever and was about to ask for more. That was when I noticed the area around me suddenly got casted under a shadow.

"Hey, who blocked the sun?", I asked to pretty much anyone that could answer. I looked to my left and right and saw that Marco and Star were cowering around where the counter made a corner turn. I was pretty confused on what was going on until I felt someone breath down my neck.

"That would be me.", I felt a giant, furry hand twist my entire body by 180 degrees and what I saw scared me. They were easily twice my naturally size. They all had noses that looked like pig snoots and had small ears. Their skin were a dark pink with pig like ears and had eyes that were rubies. The only clothing they had were ragged leather armor that stretched against their giant body. I saw a total of three of them standing next to each other and they were armed. The one on the left had two giant hammer the size of half a car in each hand. The one on the right had a giant wooden club that was three times the size of my body. The one in the middle, the one who was in front of me, had a battle axe with the blade peaking just out of its shoulder. I got a clear look at the ugly, pig face as it breath a cloud of mist in my face and caused my hair to flow for a few seconds before settling down, "And you are in my seat.", The creature grunted in a gruff tone.

 _'Hello Death, I didn't expect you to arrive until I was in my 70s."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's notes: Okay, I could try to make up an excuse or a little story on why I was so late with this chapter, but I will put it bluntly: I'm lazy. No don't you guys fear because I intend to finish all of my stories, they just will take a while and I'm not confident that they will be good. Not to mention that I could lose my ability to post any new chapters or stories if we lose out Net neutrality. The vote to decide it is on December 14 so, lets hope that we get lucky and we get to keep it. I think I stall enough of your times, here is the next chapter of Max's Weird Adventure.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not sure why other fanfic writers do this, but I don't own anything related to Star vs the Forces of Evil except my OC.**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 2 part 4: The Princess and**_ _**The Safe Kid**_

To say that I was scared out of my mind was an understatement. I still had no clue how I didn't manage to faint from the sight of three giant pigs that were standing before me. My mind was in a panic as it tried to find a way to get out of this mess without getting killed. The giant telling me that I was in was just what I needed to know, _'I just hope that this doesn't go out of control.'_

I nearly jumped out of the stool with my hands up in front of my chest as to show I didn't want any trouble, "I'm so sorry about that! I didn't know it was your chair.", I let out a nervous chuckle and only got a growl from them. I gulped down a nervous shallow as I tried to mellow out the conflict, "I'll just go away and make sure to never get in your seat again, okay?", I finished with two thumbs up with a smile on my face. The leader, who I presumed because he was the biggest of the three, bended over while a small hum in his throat. I didn't notice that there was a scar that went over his closed left eye since I was terrified at the sight of these things.

"Very well, I will let this slide skinny man... for now.", The tone of his voice sounded quite menacing when he spoke those last few words. I felt a drop of sweat fall from my head as I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding. I was about to thank his kindness until I saw his snot twitch for a second as a confused look appeared on his face. I saw him sniff around the air as did his accomplices for a few seconds.

I was confused at what was going on and decided to ask them, "Um, is something wrong?", The pig giant stopped sniffing the air after the words left my mouth. He began to sniff my body until he stopped at my face. He let out a hum as he stroked his chin.

"I swear I know that scent somewhere. If I didn't know any better, I have to say that it was-", The pig let out a squeal of shock before anger began to radiate off him as he spoke the next word with venomous rage, " _ **PORK!**_ ", The other two giants gasped as they look at each other in shock before readying their weapons. I slowly walked backwards to distance myself from them, but they did the same as to keep me close by. I ended up tripping on my right foot and felt my right-hand dangling as if there was no ground. I turned my head down and fear had begun to fill my entire body as I saw an ocean of tall, thick spikes. I began to quiver as I saw the skeleton of the victim to the spikes. The fact it came back to alive and chanted fall over and over didn't help my nerves one bit. I looked back to the giant and saw that the leader had his axe in his right hand.

"HOW DARE YOU EAT OUR BRETHREN! I WILL AVENGE THEIR DEATH BY ENDING YOUR LIFE PORK KILLER!", I was begging to panic as thoughts rushed through my head, ' _Pork Killer!? I have no clue what he was talking about. I didn't eat anything that was-",_ My thoughts suddenly stopped as shock took place on my face as the memory from yesterday came flooding back.

 _FLASH BACK TO YESTERDAY._

 _While I thought about what had happened today, my mother called me down for supper. What I saw on the table was some rice and black beans and a bowel of salad. The meat for dinner for tonight was pork ribs._

 _"I'm sure you're pretty hungry from hanging out with your new friends, right?", My mother had asked me._ _I_ _had a huge grin on my face on the sight of the food in front of me._ _I_ _saw my father_ _already eating what was on his plate as I got mine._

 _"As if you needed to ask!", I spoke with excitement as I grabbed the rice and placed the beans on top to give the rice some flavor. I grabbed a little bit of_ _salad and placed a lot of ribs on my plate. I was about to chow down until my mother asked me in a slightly worry tone._

 _"Are you sure it's a good idea to eat all of that pork son?"_

 _I was cutting a piece of meat when I told her, "Relax mom. I mean, I don't see any way that this could affect me badly in the future.", And with that, I took my first bite of the pork for the night._

 _FLASH BACK END_

I stood there in silence for a few seconds after remembering that little detail, _'… Note to self: Scratch pork off the list of food I eat.',_ After I written that mental note and put it away in my mind bank. I looked up and saw that the pig had his axe high in the air.

"DIE PORK KILLER!", Before he could even swing down his axe, a giant fist made out of rainbows blasted him off to the side. The two accomplices looked at each other in confusion before getting blasted by the same attack, but the one on the left saw it coming and back stepped and avoided the blast. It began to laugh until a light blue laser blasted him in the back. I looked to my right to see who just saved me and saw Star and Pony Head. Star was holding her wand with both hands as smoke came out of it. She twirled the wand and blew out the smoke like it was a gun. Marco was standing in front of me with his hand out in front of me. I grabbed it and he helped me back on my feet.

"Thanks for the help.", I thanked them with a sense of relief. Marco placed his hand on my shoulder as he gave me a small smile.

"Of course, we did! I would never leave a friend in trouble.", Star told me. The others all agreed with Star, but Pony Head only muttered in agreement. I guessed that she didn't want to admit it that I was a friend as well. I could only smile at this display that they gave me, that they were my true friends. The moment was ruined when I heard someone groaning behind me and caused me to turn my body around to see that it was coming from the giant pigs. They manage to get off the ground and stood like they didn't just got attack with magic. The leader glared at me and the others. I soon found out it was more on Star.

"Mewman, why do you protect this Pork killer!?", He pointed one of his meat finger at Star with anger and confusion in his voice, "It is law for our kingdom that anyone eat our brethren must be executed!", I had a little trouble gulping down the sense of dread that was stuck in my throat as I found myself begin to cower, ' _No Max! You need to stay calm, you can't have a stress attack right now!',_ I shouted in my head and that somehow stopped my body from shivering. I apparently had my eyes closed while I did that because when I opened them, I saw that the three had their weapons out.

"I will give you a choice right now Mewman! Either give us the pork killer and let us deliver justice,", He twirled his battle axe and slammed the bottom handle on the soft ground, "or perish along with him!", He shouted that last part and stood there for an answer. Silence had filled the entire lounge as the partiers were hiding or ran to a different dimension to avoid the inevitable. I could clearly tell that there was no way we could win against the three of them. Sure, we out number them, but numbers meant nothing here. It was diamond clear that these guys knew a thing or two about fighting. I believed that Star and Marco might had fought before, but I highly doubt that they could handle them. I don't even know if Janna and Pony Head had been in a real fight. I knew that moment that we were all going to die.

That was when it hit me, ' _Maybe... Just maybe there could be away for all of them to get out alive.'_ , I knew what I had to do. There was no other choice that could have the least number of casualties, _'In order for them to live, I have_ _to do what they say.',_ I began to walk forward to the giants as the others watched in shock at what I was doing. I saw the leader had a sick grin on his face as he chuckled at the choice I made.

"You see, that wasn't so-", He never got to finish as I was stopped in my tracks. His grin dissipated in a state of shock just like me. I would have continued walking towards my death so they could live, but the only reason I stopped was because someone blocked my path with their left hand. I followed the trail of the arm to see who I belonged to and saw that it belonged to Star, "WHAT!? Why in the world do you want to protect this filth!?", The leader shouted in anger. I had to agree with the guy, just what was Star thinking!?

"What are you doing Star, didn't you hear what he said!? It's either my death alone or all of us together!", I shouted at her, trying to figure out what she was doing, "It's for the best if it was just me that dies! At least you guys can have a chance to-"

 **SMACK!**

I never finished my thought as a sense of pain went through my face. I heard Marco and the others gasps behind me as I cupped the cheek that now had a red mark that was shaped like a human hand. Star had just slapped me, "Well didn't see that coming _.",_ That was all that I could have come up with as I nervously chuckled. Star was looking down at the ground with her back towards the giants after she slapped me hard. Star slowly turned her head upward to look at me as I could hear her let out an angry growl that caused me to get nervous. Before I knew it, she snapped.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SACRIFICING YOURSELF LIKE THAT!?", I was pretty much caught off guard from her shout and was unable to give an answer. I didn't think she wanted one as she continued to rant, "HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THE PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT YOU!? YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE DEVASTATED IF THEIR OWN SON NEVER CAME BACK! IF YOU DID, THEN WHY WERE YOU GOING TO LET YOURSELF GET KILLED!?", Star finished by closing her eyes as she let out a sigh.

I stood in front of her with my eyes facing the ground. I just couldn't believe how much of a moron I was, ' _Seriously, what was I thinking? I know from time to time that I act before I think, but this was plain stupidity! But in the end, it didn't matter.',_ I looked up and stared at Star's worried face and gave her answer, "Star, you know that unless we give them what they want, we're all going to die.", I had hoped I could try to reason with her, but all she did was cross her arms and a confident grin.

"Well then they just have to go through me.", I stared at her in shock as what she just said. She spoke it like it was as simple as breathing. I was about to tell her how stupid that was until someone spoke up.

"Count me in! I'm not letting you face them alone.", I turned to see that it was Marco that spoke that as a smile appeared on his face.

"Might as well, I don't want to lose my new toy so soon", Janna spoke as she looked at me. I chuckled nervously at the comment, I guessed that was her way of caring.

"I'm with you girl! I going to bite those pigs in the face!", Pony Head stated as she did a loop. I just stood there in silence at what had just happened. They rather die than just hand me over to them. I formed a fist in my right hand and tightened it as anger flowed through my body. I began to shake as the anger continued to build to the point where I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?", I burst out at them and caught them by surprise. I just couldn't believe they would do this, "Why are you doing this? You guys can easily hand me over and you can all go home safe and sound,", My anger slowly dripped away as I began to look down at the ground, "But instead you chose to risk your lives to help me, a complete stranger! You only known me for about a day!", I had tried everything to keep this from getting any worse with those giants, but they make it impossible by trying to help me. In a whisper, I asked them one last question, "So answer me this, why would you help a stranger?",

I soon felt someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see who it was and saw Star with a smile on her face, "You're not a stranger Max. You're our friend.", I only look at her in silence. Normally I would say that was pointless and ridiculous, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I looked back to Marco and the others and saw smiles on their faces. I felt a smile appear on my face once more as a wonderful feeling began to fill my very soul. I never felt this way before in my entire life. It felt like I truly felt my heart beat for the first time, _'So this is what having true friends feels like.'_ , I believed that nothing could ruin this moment until I remembered about the pickle we were in thanks to the growl of the pig leader.

"So, you chose to die with the Pork killer Mewman. Then that can be arranged, Salmo! Makor!", the two pigs that stood next to them had their weapons out as the leader held his weapon tight, "It is time for a slaughter!", The two pigs shouted out a battle cry. All of my friends ran past me so that they were blocking the path to me. Star had her wand charged up, Marco pulled out a pair of leather gloves and got into a fighting stance, Pony Head had her horn glowing and Janna pulled out a yo-yo and was twirling it in a circle on her right side. I couldn't believe this before, but now I do. They cared about me, they cared to the point that they will fight to protect me. Of course, I wasn't going to do nothing, I was going to help in any way I can. I felt something on my right hand twitched so, I brought it up and saw that the weird mark was opened once again, but this time with a few of the smaller marks glowing. The one in the north was a golden hand that was in a form of a fist, the one in the northwest was a bright star and the last one on the northeast was a string less yo-yo. I wasn't sure these things came from, but ignored and was going to figure it out later. I need to focus on this battle, we are all going home.

"Bring it porky!", I shouted a taunt towards the leader. That was when he had a confused look on his face as he turned his head to Salmo.

"How did he know my name?", He asked Salmo and waited for an answer, but Salmo only shrugged his shoulders as he muttered what sounded like I don't know. I couldn't even believe what I heard.

"Wait a minute, Porky is your real name?", I asked out of shock.

 _ **BATTLE START!**_

 **Max**  
 **HP:35/35**  
 **SP:16/16**

 **Star**  
 **HP:31/31**  
 **SP:22/22**

 **Marco**  
 **HP:41/41**  
 **SP:11/11**

 **Janna**  
 **HP:29/29**  
 **SP:9/9**

 **Pony Head(GUEST)**  
 **HP:30/30**  
 **SP:15/15**

 **VS**

 **Salmo**  
 **HP:116/116**  
 **SP:10/10**

 **Makor**  
 **HP:110/110**  
 **SP:12/12**

 **Porky(BOSS)**  
 **HP:230/230**  
 **SP:50/50**

I never got my answer as the pigs let out a mighty battle cry before charging at the group, weapons swung in the air. Star and the others charged at the pigs while I stood there, darting my head towards the two groups. Star and Marco went to the left and were dodging Salmo's twin hammers. At the right was Janna and Pony Head fighting Makor, the former ducking and the latter flew upwards to avoid the wide swing of the club. I started to think of ways to help, but my train of thought derailed when I heard someone let out a shout.

"PORK KILLER!", I looked in front of him and saw Porky charging straight towards him, "You shall die by my axe!", My eyes pretty much became pinpoint as he took a nervous gulp, _'How the hell am I supposed to fight that thing!? I don't even have a weapon to fight with. Even if I had a weapon or use what little knowledge of karate I learned, there was no way I was going anywhere close to the thing with an axe that could slice me in two!'_ , I began to panic as the death train came closer by the second. I couldn't even do anything while my new friends were busy with the other two, I just can't figure a way out of this. Porky was already a few yards away from me when a lightbulb went off in my head just then, ' _Maybe I don't need to fight after all.',_ Porky was once again in front of me, he swung down his axe. I dodged the attack by preforming a roll to the right and ended up kneeling on the ground. Porky easily pulled his axe out of the ground and looked pretty pissed that he missed.

 _'I know what I need to do. I just have to avoid his attacks while the Star and the others fight Salmo and Makor. Once the two are defeated, they could help me take down Porky once and for all. I just need to keep dodging until they do. I totally got this.',_ Porky quickly grasped his axe with one hand and twirled it around a little before letting out a mighty roar. The roar pretty must have obliterated all of the courage I had gained a few minutes ago and began to panic when Porky started to charge again, ' _I hope.'_

 **Battle focus: Marco and Star vs Salmo!**

Marco and Star had done a decent job on avoiding getting smashed into a puddle. Marco saw that Salmo had his back towards him as Salmo was focusing on Star. Marco took this chance and jump kicked him in the back and sent Salmo flying towards the ground.

 **Salmo**  
 **HP:116=104**

Salmo tried to get up, but a look of horror appeared on his face when he came face to face to Star, "Rainbow Fist Punch!", She had a smirk on her face as her wand had blasted a rainbow fist spell point blank on Salmo's face.

 **Salmo**  
 **HP:104=88**

 **Star**  
 **SP:22=18**

Salmo bolted up from the ground and staggered a little as he shook his head in attempts to shake off the dizziness. Star twirled her wand and began to chant another spell.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!", Salmo heard Star cast another spell and crossed his hammers in order to lighten the blow from the spell... but nothing came. Salmo had his eyes closed for the time and only opened one of them to look around. Salmo had noticed that he was perfectly fine. Star and Marco were quite confused on what happened. Normally once Star cast a spell, the wand usually does something like it works and a spell comes out or it fails and something bad happens, but there was nothing. No glow, no clouds, no nothing.

Star laughed nervously as she shook her wand like a flashlight before trying another spell, "Honey Bee Tornado Swarm!", Salmo flinched a little, but nothing happened. Star was beginning to panic as hit the wand with her free hand and shaking it once in a while as she tried to get it to work. Marco was beginning to worry as well. Star can be pretty powerful, but she can be vulnerable in battle without her wand.

Marco saw Salmo chuckle and began to sprint towards Star with his left hammer ready to be swung to the right. Marco realized that Star was going to be hurt and ran towards her. Star didn't notice what was going on until it was too late. She looked up and saw Salmo was in front of her with his weapon ready. Star's heart began to slow down as did the world around her. This was it, there was no time for Star to move and she began to fear that her bubble spell might not work either. The hammer slowly began to descend, its only purpose was to hit Star. Star believed that this was the end until she felt someone push her to the ground. Star turned her head and her eyes shrank in horror at who she saw that saved her. Marco pushed Star out of the way and took the full force of the iron hammer. Time resumed to normal as Star landed on the floor and Marco was sent flying a few yards and began to roll for a minute before he body stopped.

 **Marco**  
 **HP:41=28**

"Marco!", Star shouted as she got up and sprinted to Marco's side. Salmo only snorted in annoyance that child would throw his life for a girl. Star kneeled down and was about to place her hand on Marco to see if there was a chance that he was still alive. She was a few inches away from his neck when Marco groaned as he got up. Star couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that Marco looked perfectly fine. Star quickly wrapped Marco in a hug without a second thought, "Oh Marco, thank goodness you're alright! I thought you were hurt or worse!"

"Yeah, I kind of thought so as well.", Marco replied to Star. He was a little caught off guard from Star's hug due to the fact he was trying to figure this out. He clearly took a massive hit from Salmo's weapon and should have some broken ribs or maybe internal bleeding as well, but he doesn't have any of that. He felt perfectly fine except he did felt tired for some reason. Star ended the hug, but kept her hands on Marco's shoulders while they were both kneeling down.

"Marco, I thought we talked about this. I don't want you to be my hero!", Star frowned at Marco's foolish action for he could have gotten himself killed. Marco's smile dropped at little, but it cleared up when he saw a sincere smile on Star's face, "I want you to be my friend.", Marco's smile came back from what Star said. Marco thought that Star was right when he got up to his feet and gave Star a hand and pulled her up. He didn't need to be a hero at all, just a friend. He didn't forget about that at all, he just wanted to help Star in any way he could.

"How very touching, the boy sacrificing his life for his friend.", Marco and Star turned their attention to Salmo, who was walking towards them while swinging his hammers in a circle. Salmo stopped moving when he was only a few yards away from them, but kept his hammers moving in a circle, "I have to admit that what you did was honorable; foolish, but honorable.", Salmo did one last spin of his hammers before pointing his left hammer towards Marco. The two teens were already in battle formation when Salmo pointed at them, confident grins could be seen on their faces, "I have no clue how you survive my hammers without injury, but I assure you that you won't survive the next one."

"We faced tons of monsters before and sent them packing.", Marco began to taunt Salmo and pointed right at the pig, "You're going to fall like the rest!"

Salmo had a smug look on his face at what the boy said and chuckled, "So you think you can beat me? Very well, I will like to SEE YOU TRY!", Salmo yelled out the last three words before charging towards the two teens. The two teens looked at each other in the eyes before nodding. They looked back at Salmo and charged right at him. They will win, they both knew that.

 **Battle focus: Janna and Pony Head vs Makor**

Janna easily side stepped to the side as Makor swing down his club where Janna was a few seconds ago. Janna had never really been in a fight before, but she prepared for the inevitable when she became friends with Star. She had convinced her father's friend, who works in a metal factory, to create a little weapon for self-defense. The yo-yo was slightly bigger than the average on and the two pieces of the yo-yo was made out of iron and felt quite smooth, but hurts a lot when struck by it. She twirled her weapon and swung the yo-yo upward to Makor's face. Janna wasn't finished as she quick pulled back on the string to the cause the yo-yo to hit the left side of his face.

 **Makor**  
 **HP:110=92**

It didn't really do too much damage as Makor easily got his focus back and was about to swing at Janna, but got blasted in the back by a magic laser and stumbled a little. Janna looked at the direction of where the blast came from and Saw Pony Head with a smug smile.

 **Makor**  
 **HP:92=72**

 **Pony Head**  
 **SP:15=12**

Makor regained his balance and turned to face Janna and Pony Head with an annoyed look, "Do you really think you could beat me! I have been fighting the day you could barely walk!", Makor shouted at Janna and Pony Head in hopes it might scared them, but they didn't seem impressed.

"Oh really, then how come we are kicking you're sorry behind!", Pony Head had decided to push Makor's buttons for the fun of it, but that may have given them a clue to beat Makor. Makor's face turned red from rage and this was a clue to Pony Head. She had noticed that Makor had a really short temper and if push to the limit, he might make a mistake from his anger.

Janna caught up with what was going on and decided to join the fun, "Yeah, I guess that you really aren't that great. In fact, even a little girl is tougher than you!", Janna taunted with a smirk on her face as the result that the girls wanted had arrived. Makor had lost it as he let out a roar and went on a full sprint towards them. The girls waited until the last minute before jumping to the sides and caused Makor to fly past them. Makor was confused on why they moved, but figured it out by looking at where he was going, he was about to go over the edge. Janna and Pony Head smiled smugly at this, Makor was going too fast and there was no way he could stop himself from falling to his death. Sure, the girls might be labeled killers after this, but they could live with it. They expected for Makor to fall of the cloud and land on the spikes that were below and have a slow, agonizing death. however...

 **THUD!**

 **Makor**  
 **HP:72=69**

Janna and Pony Head's mouth dropped to the floor at what they just saw. Their plan was going perfectly up until the point where Makor crashed into what appeared to be an invisible wall. When Makor crashed into the wall, it glowed a light blue and had a ripple effect for a few seconds. Makor stumbled back a little before he got his balance and turned his head towards Janna and Pony Head. They gulped at the fact that this might be tougher than they thought.

Makor let out a roar and ran towards the girls once more, but gotten the same result as before. However, the only difference was that Janna manage to wrap her yo-yo around one of Makor's legs and pulled back hard. This caused Makor's wrapped leg to be pulled of the floor and point towards Janna, causing Makor to lose his balance and fall on his face. Makor manage to get on his knees while Janna bounced off his back and landed in front of him. Janna twisted her body and hit Makor in the face with her yo-yo to the right and to the left again. Janna brought her arm back and swung her arm upwards, making the yo-yo slam into his jaw.

 **Makor**  
 **HP:69=42**

Makor didn't have any time to retaliate as Pony Head went above him and blasted another magical bolt to his head and caused his face to hit the ground once again.

 **Makor**  
 **HP:42=22**

 **Pony Head**  
 **SP:12=9**

Makor had gotten up to his feet, but he was barely standing as he gotten quite dizzy from all the hits to the head. He could have sworn there were three human girls and three floating horse heads. The girls in front of them nodded to one another and looked at Makor with a smug look. Makor vision got back to normal, it was too late as Janna swung her yo-yo right to his face while Pony Head blast one last magical laser at him. Makor was sent flying as his club felled from his hand. Makor fell to the ground hard and only had enough strength to look up at Janna and Pony Head.

"Looks like we're stronger than you, am I right fatty?", Janna gave one last insult to Makor before his head dropped back to the floor and didn't move again. Just to make sure, Janna went to see if Makor still had a pulse or not. Luckily, he was alive and was only unconscious, but Janna and Pony Head would be fine if he died. Either way, they clearly won.

 **Makor**  
 **HP:22=0**

 **Pony Head**  
 **SP:9=6**

 **Exp** **Gained:100**  
 **Pony Head's Exp:-/-**  
 **Janna's exp:100/100** _ **level up!**_

 **Janna:**  
 **Lv:2=3**  
 **HP:29=32**  
 **SP:9=11**  
 **Str:10=12(14)**  
 **Def:6=7(8)**  
 **Mag:4=5(6)**  
 **Will:6=8(9)**  
 **Agi:6=8**  
 **Luck:4=5**  
 **"Not too bad."**

 **Battle focus: Star and Marco vs Salmo**

Marco rolled away from Salmo's hammer attacks and countered by landing a kick to Salmo's face, knocking him back by a few inches.

 **Salmo**  
 **HP:88=76**

Star didn't give Salmo a chance to recover as she launched a rainbow fist to the back of his head.

 **Salmo**  
 **HP:76=60**

 **Star**  
 **SP:18=14**

Salmo's body slid across the room, but didn't fell yet. He snorted before letting out a mighty roar. Marco and Star felt a tiny bit uneasy as they couldn't help, but feel like Salmo gotten stronger.

 **Salmo**  
 **SP:10=5**  
 **Status: ATK UP= physical attacks do 25% more damage**

Salmo soon afterwards threw both of his hammers at Star. Star manage to dodge the first one, but was unable to dodge the second one. Star's body natural flinched as she was knocked down to the ground.

 **Star**  
 **HP:31=10**

"Star!", Marco cried out and was about to run to her. Star got up to her knees and hold her hand up to Marco and caused him to stop in his tracks. Marco understood that she was alright as a smile was on her face and easily got to her feet. Salmo quickly ran to Star and attempted to punch her, but Star side stepped and blasted him in the face with magic.

 **Salmo**  
 **HP:60=44**

 **Star**  
 **SP:14=10**

Salmo stumbled backwards, but tripped when Marco did a low kick to his legs. Salmo landed on his back and forced himself to roll over and get to his knees. Marco was already in front of him and delivered a punch that was followed up with an uppercut and ended with a roundhouse kick. Salmo didn't have anything to defend himself with and was forced to take the blows. Salmo was barely standing as he spoke before fainting.

"How could I lose to a pathetic Mewman and a weak human!?", The moment he finished, he felled to the ground with his tongue sticking out like a cartoon character that was knocked out. Salmo was down for the count.

 **Salmo**  
 **HP:44=0**  
 **Exp** **gained:100**  
 **Marco's exp:50/100**  
 **Star's exp:50/100**

Star jumped onto Marco as she let out a shout, "We did it!"

"Of course, what did you expect us to lose to him?", Marco asked Star a rhetorical question. He had to place his hand on Star's mouth as she was about to answer. The time he finished explaining what a rhetorical question is, he saw Janna with her arms behind her head and Pony Head walking/floating towards him and Star.

"So, I guess you're finished with your side?", Janna asked as she poked the unconscious Salmo with her foot.

"We did and I guess you're done as well?", Marco asked Pony Head. Pony Head gave a small huff as if it was nothing.

"Like yeah we did! He was a complete idiot! No wonder these losers were easy to beat.", While Pony head bragged about how her and Janna easily took Makor down without getting hit once. Janna noticed had her eyes closed with her wand on her chin.

"Hey Star, are you okay?", Janna's question caught Pony Head and Marco's attention as they turned their focus to Star

"I don't know why, but does it feel like we're forgetting something.", Star replied.

"You know, I'm starting to think your right Star.", Marco agreed as he gotten the feeling that he forgot something as well. So did the others.

"But what are we forgetting? We beat the losers and we're all together right now.", Pony Head spoke.

"What are we forgetting?", Janna repeated the question Star had asked. They began to think about what it was they have forgotten. In the background, Max could be seen screaming like a little girl while running for his life from an axe wielding pig. The scream caused all of them to gasp as they remembered.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT MAX!"


End file.
